Showers and Revelations
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Mirage likes Jazz. Jazz likes Mirage. What's it gonna take for our favorite saboteur to get the noble to admit it? Jazz/Raj


_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_** /---------/**_

Mirage sighed as Jazz shifted. Again. They'd been cooped up in the duct above the Nemesis's console room for about five hours now, and both mechs were feeling distinctly cramped.

Jazz slid a glance over at Mirage. _"Have these mechs ever heard of rechargin'?" _he demanded.

Mirage checked his internal chronometer. It was well past midnight. _"Somehow, Jazz, I do not believe so. Evil never sleeps, I suppose." _

Jazz chuckled quietly. _"I gotta remember that one. Did ya come up with that on the fly?"_

"_Well, kind of. I've heard it somewhere before."_ Mirage said, never taking his optics off the mech down in the console room. He glanced over at Jazz, who'd shifted from lying on his stomach, to crouching.

Jazz looked back and grinned. _"How much of a ruckus do ya think it'll cause if we knock him out, and blow the place to the pit an' back?"_

Mirage shook his head. _"Our orders were to infiltrate and obtain information, Jazz, not blow the place up."_

"_Man, you're no fun."_ Jazz muttered playfully.

Mirage only rolled his optics in response. The last mech finally left the room, flicking the lights off as he left.

Jazz and Mirage exchanged glances and smiles. Jazz smirked at Mirage. _"I'll go an' distract 'em, and you go get the info. Work for you?"_

"_I think you would be better at getting the information than I would. You're the accomplished hacker here, not me."_

"_Gotta point. All right. Give me five, and we'll blow this joint."_

Mirage shook his head. He'd never get used to Jazz's new manner of speech. He adopted some of Earth's inhabitant's mannerisms, and then used them without thinking. _"Very well. Shall I begin the distraction?"_

"_Yup!" _ With that, Jazz opened the duct's grate, and dropped gracefully to the floor.

Mirage watched him with fascination. He'd seen Jazz work before, but he'd never really gotten the chance to _observe._ Jazz moved with a lithe grace that belied his intentions, and the mech moved quick.

He mentally shook himself, and vanished down the vent, dropping into the middle of the hall, his electro-disrupter on. Invisible, he moved through the halls, causing general chaos, and keeping everybot well away from the console room where Jazz was.

A few moments later, Jazz pinged his intercom. _"I'm out. Ya wanna bail, or stick around and cause more problems?"_

"_I'm on my way."_ Mirage cut the link, and swiftly headed down the hall. He approached the exit, and stopped. Megatron was standing in the way, Starscream at his side. If Mirage tried to get past them, either Screamer or Megatron would catch him.

Mirage backtracked and looked up. _"Jazz, head back to the Ark. I will be there shortly."_

"_Hey, man, is everythin' all right? Ya need backup or somethin'?"_

"_Everything is fine. I just have to find an alternate route out." _Mirage replied calmly. _"Get out of their range, and I will meet up with you."_

"_No. I'm comin' to ya. Stay where you are."_

Mirage's patience began to fray. _"Jazz, right now, they can't see me. I'm invisible, and if you come barging in after me, you'll alert them." _Mirage could feel Jazz's reluctance. _"Jazz, trust me. Please?"_

"_Fine. You've got five minutes before I'm comin' after ya." _Jazz's tone brooked no argument. The tone Jazz used was one he rarely used, so when Mirage heard it, he sighed.

"_Very well. I will be out in a few moments." _ Mirage said, working his way down the vent he'd climbed into. He sighed with relief when he made it out with no difficulty. He met up with Jazz, who immediately began to look him over.

"Are ya all right?" Jazz asked as he scrutinized Mirage.

Mirage allowed a rare smile to cross his face. "Yes. I'm fine, Jazz."

"Good. Cuz I don't want Ratchet or Hound after me cuz you got hurt." Jazz said, continuing to study Mirage.

Mirage shifted uncomfortably. Jazz's continued stare was beginning to make him flush. "Jazz?"

Jazz looked up. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Are you done?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm done. Just makin' sure you weren't pullin' the same kinda stunt Prowler does on occasion, and not tell anyone about your injuries." Jazz said, giving him a smile.

Mirage smiled at Jazz. "I would not hide an injury, you know that."

"Yeah, well, call me paranoid." Jazz said as they headed back to the Ark. "I like to think I'm entitled."

"I'm sure." Mirage said agreeably. "Now then, if you do not mind, I'm going to go and get a shower."

"I don't mind. I have to report to Prowler and Prime before I can go do that civilized stuff." Jazz said as they walked into the Ark.

They parted ways, Jazz heading for Prime's office, scuffs and all, and Mirage heading for the wash racks. Jazz stopped halfway down the hall and looked back, and grinned.

It would be a challenge, but one way or another, he would get Mirage. He knew the blue and white mech was attracted to him, it was just getting the proud mech to admit it.

_** /-----------/**_

Mirage was standing under the stoothing spray of the cleanser. His processor wasn't on the shower, it was on Jazz. Which presented the former noble-mech with a problem. By all rights, Jazz was a commoner. But that didn't stop Mirage from noticing the mech.

But then again,one either had to be blind or stupid not to notice Jazz. He stood out in a crowd. He was a good looking mech, and add that decidedly southern drawl to the mix, and you had one potent combination that was hard as the pit to ignore.

Mirage shook his head violently. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Jazz was his superior officer. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

He stepped out of the stall and stopped cold. Jazz was just walking into the room, looking half in recharge. "Sir?"

Jazz shook his head with a rueful grin. "Heya. Meetin' took longer than I thought it would." he said with a smile. "Feel better, 'Raj?"

"Mirage." Mirage corrected automatically.

Jazz laughed. "Well, I'm gonna be usin' that nickname, so ya might as well get used ta it."

Mirage let a mock-scowl cross his face. "If I must."

Jazz laughed. "Ya must." a frown crossed his face. "Man, that felt weird to say. How do ya talk like that?"

Mirage shook his head. "Sir, I'm a former noble. It's polite."

"Do me one favor. No actually two. One, stop callin' me sir. I'm not just your superior, kay? An' two, quit bein' so polite. Ya see how everyone here acts, maybe with the exception of Prowler. No need for the polite talk." Jazz said, giving Mirage a grin. "So relax, okay?"

"I'll try." Mirage said, edging towards the door. Suddenly the room suddenly felt very small.

Jazz noticed. ""Raj? Somethin' wrong?" he asked innocently.

Mirage shook his head. "I'm going to go back to my quarters and go get some well deserved recharge." he lied. "And you look like you could use the same."

"Yeah, but first things first, I gotta get clean. Otherwise I'll get in trouble." Jazz said with a laugh.

"Why?" Mirage asked, slightly taken aback.

"I share a room with Prowler, though I might as well have the room to myself for all the time he spends in there." Jazz shrugged. "If he were ta walk in, an' see me filthy, he'd go off on one o' his rants, an' ya never wanna be on the recievin' end of one of those." Jazz gave Mirage a grin. "Take it from someone who usually is."

Mirage cocked his head. "Why do you get in trouble? Why not just avoid it all together?"

Jazz laughed and clapped a hand on Mirage's shoulder. "Cause that would make too much sense."

"How – " Mirage was confused. "How would that make too much sense?" he furrowed his optic ridges as he thought.

Jazz shook his head with an amused grin. "Don't lock up on me, 'Raj."

"Don't what?" Mirage looked up at Jazz. "Did you just imply that my processor was going to crash?"

"Well, yeah. You're actin' like Prowler does when he's faced with somethin' illogical." Jazz said, amusement creeping into his tone.

Mirage never noticed when Jazz moved closer. "But – "

"'Raj."

Mirage looked down at Jazz, surprised to find him so close. They were practically chassis to chassis. "Yes?"

"Ya think too much." With that, Jazz reached up, and pulled Mirage down, kissing him fiercely.

Mirage went rigid, before relaxing. His arms wrapped around Jazz's waist, bringing the smaller mech closer as he deepened the kiss.

They broke apart, both breathless. Jazz gave him a small smile. "Well, that was fun."

Mirage smiled. "Yes. Would you like to repeat the experience in my quarters?"

Jazz smiled brightly. "Absolutely!" With that, Jazz grabbed Mirage by the hand, and dragged the larger mech out of the washracks.

_**/----------------/**_

_**A/N- Crappy ending, but that's the best I could do on short notice. Yes, I do plan to finish Academy Adventures, but this is kind of an experiment. I rather like the 'Raj/Jazzy pairing, so let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, don't care. Leave me a review!**_


End file.
